Lauf!
by Moonlight4
Summary: Vorsicht Slash,Paaring noch nicht ganz klar! HarryAlex lebt bei Tom,sowie Hermione! Etwas Neugierig dann schaut mal rein..!
1. Chapter 1

Hallo, da bin ich wieder! Lang ist es her…!

ES TUT MIR SCHRECKLICH LEID…!

Wie immer gehört mir nichts, alles J.K.Rowling !

Bei mir geht es nicht nach den Vorgaben der Bücher, Ich verdrehe alles so wie es mir gefällt und Passt.

Es wird eine Slash Story, da ich Hermione u. Ginny nur als gute Freunde sehe. Sehr wahrscheinlich Draco o. Severus, ich Liebe die beiden Charakter einfach.

Ihr dürft entscheiden ob Ron guter Freund wird oder eher Feind für Harry! Zähle die Stimmen!

Nun wünsch ich Euch viel Spaß!

Moonlight

Titel: Lauf..!

„LOS…..! AUFSTEHEN.." genervt zog Sie die Bettdecke weg.

Keine Reaktion! Hermione schaute mit verengten Augen auf ihren besten Freund. "LOS, ALEX AUFSTEHEN..!

„ Uhrg.., Herm! Lass mich noch schlafen!" müde drehte Alex sich um.

Hermione zählte nun Rückwärts: 3, 2,1...!

„HERMIONE MEINE DECKE..! schrie Alex. „Wenn du Eule nicht aufstehst verpassen wir noch den Bus!" lachend lief sie raus.

„James hast du alle Besorgungen? Du weißt Lilli verflucht dich von London bis Moskau wenn du es nicht hast!

„ Ja , Sirius! sprach James gedehnt und schob ihren Einkaufswagen Richtung Ausgang. Diskret hielten sich die Bodyguards hinter den zweien auf!

„ Du denkst an Harry... nicht! Es war keine Frage von Sirius er wusste das sein Kindheitsfreund an sein Kind dachte. James antwortete nicht

„Lucius, Remus und Severus kommen auch Heute Abend!"

„Mmh..!" James schaute durch die Massen.

Ihm viel ein kleiner Junge auf, er verengte seine Augen um ihn besser sehen zu können. Neben dem Jungen stand ein braunhaariges Mädchen das den Jungen um einiges über ragte. Der Junge wurde angerempelt und drehte sich schützend weg, seine Smaragd grünen Augen schossen wild durch die Menge.

James blieb stehen, Sirius rempelte aus versehen an seine Schulter. „ James ? Was…!" weiter kam er nicht den James drängelte sich durch um an den Jungen zu kommen.

„Harry...!" flüsterte er. „MR.POTTER , MR.POTTER"!

Alex wollte sich schon wieder umdrehen, doch ein Mann kam auf ihn zu. Er zog die Augenbraun hoch denn eine große Masse strömte von allen Seiten auf die kleine Gruppe zu. In diesen Moment zog Hermione, Alex weiter." Los, Alex mach mal Tom wird nicht begeistert sein"!

James Augen wurden groß. Er wollte gerade Los rennen als Sirius ihn zurück hielt.

„ Bist du Verrückt, was tust du?"

„Sirius, der Junge… Harry!"

Sirius sagte nichts und drückte ihn durch die Fan Massen hindurch. James schaute aber noch in die Richtung in den der Junge verschwand.

Hey Alex hast du das gesehen? weißt du wer das gerade war?" Aufgeregt drehte sich Hermione noch mal um.

„Nein, Aber wahrscheinlich erleuchtest du mich gleich!" mit hochgezogenen Augenbraun schaute Alex, Sie an. Der Mann kam ihm zwar bekannt vor, aber mehr auch nicht.

„Nah, das war Mr. Potter …! …der Millionär! Hast du gesehen wie gut er aussah? Oh, mein liebes bisschen…!" sie schaute verträumt hinauf.

Nur ein vertrautes Lachen holte sie von ihren Wolken wieder hinunter. Ihr bester Freund krümmte sich vor ihr vor Lachen!

„Ach, Alex du bist unmöglich!" schimpfte sie. „Ich weiß aber die Vorstellung ist zu komisch!" er hielt sich den abgemagerten Bauch, es verletzte noch ganz schön. Hermione schaute beteiligt." Komm schon wir sollten uns beeilen!" An der Hand ziehend zog sie ihn in die nächste Zauberer Wirtschaft um das Flohnetz zu benutzen. Der Sommer würde ziemlich heiß werden.

O.k Ihr werdet mich wahrscheinlich verfluchen, aber meine Muse kommt einfach im Moment aus dem Loch nicht raus!

Die anderen Storys sind erst mal auf Eis gelegt! Aber nicht für Immer!"

Also Reviewt schön und lasst mich wissen was ihr hier von haltet!

5.november 2005


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel.2 Lauf..**

**Hi,**

**Da bin ich schon wieder,**

**wie bereits schon gesagt mir gehört nichts**!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Es würde ein richtig heißer Sommer werden, Lilly schaute aus dem großen Fenster des Ballraumes! Kein Wölkchen war zu sehen ihr Blick viel über die weite Landschaft und den herrlichen Rosengarten. Leise Geräusche waren in der Halle zu hören, leicht lächeln drehte sich die rothaarige Frau um, um ihren Gatten zu begrüßen. An der großen hellen Tür angekommen öffnete sie leicht diese, nur um direkt stehen zu bleiben. James hatte eine Diskussion mit Sirius...! wieder._

_„Bei Merlin Sirius wärst du nur etwas schneller da!" James griff sich wieder beherzt durch seine schwarzen struppigen Haare, die wie immer zu allen Seiten abstanden._

_„ Ach komm…, du weißt das es nicht Harry sein konnte! Es konnte einfach nicht…!" doch die Worte hatten ihren Effekt schon verloren._

_„ Weißt du …, Manchmal ist dieses Gefühl so erdrückend! Warum nur…!" Verzweifelt schaute James, Sirius an._

_Doch bevor Sirius noch was sagen konnte, wurde James von einem roten Haarschopf schon umarmt._

_„Oh James ich vermisse ihn auch so sehr!" sie schluchzte laut auf, James zog seine arme um seine Frau auf._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Nicht so weit weg vom Potter Manor,**

„**ALEX **komm sofort her!" Tom schrie von seinem Saal heraus, dort wurden Geheime Sitzungen gemacht und die Dienstboten bestraft. Alex zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, er hatte es schon einmal selbst zur spüren bekommen wenn Tom sauer auf ihn war. Ja „Tom" es war nicht sein Vater das wusste Alex, Wo er noch kleiner war hatte er ein Gespräch belauscht wo Tom erzählte das Alex nicht sein leiblicher Sohn wäre ,er wurde gestohlen. Seine Eltern sollten dies als Strafe sehen, niemand würde ohne Folgen dem dunklen Lord so ein Angebot verneinen. Damals war Alex geschockt, er hatte immer geglaubt dass Tom sein Vater wäre.

Leicht strich er sich über seinen Mantel, um noch mal alle knicke raus zu glätten die so oder so nicht bestanden. Mit schnellen schritt erreichte er den Saal!

„Vater!" er verbeugte sich leicht und schaute danach auf.

„ Alex wo warst du heute!" schnellte seine harte Stimme raus. Alex schluckte leicht.

Lügen war zwecklos das wusste Alex nur zu gut.

„ Mit Hermione, in der Winkelgasse noch Bücher besorgen …Vater!" sagte er leicht.

Tom stand mit einem Ruck auf, und schlug seinem Sohn übers Gesicht, Alex blieb stumm keine Träne kam. Dies wäre ein Grund für noch eine Bestrafung.

„ Wie oft soll ich Dir noch sagen dass du **NICHTS** alleine draußen verloren hasst!" Er ging langsam um ihn herum. „ Ich werde dir wohl noch ein paar extra Lektionen geben müssen, bist du damit einverstanden! Tom blieb nun vor Alex stehen.

„Ja Vater, ich wahr ungezogen .Es tut mir leid!" damit verbeugte er sich nochmals tief. Alex wartete bis sein angeblicher Vater besänftigt nickte.

„ Geh auf dein Zimmer, bis ich dich rufen lasse!" Alex nickte und ging mit einer Anmut aus dem Zimmer, die Tom immer wieder faszinierte. Ja Alex würde sein Nachfolger werden.

Oben im Zimmer angekommen, stürzte schon Hermione auf ihn ein.

„ Alex, es tut mir leid! Ich wusste ja nicht, bei Merlin…!" Alex grinste leicht wieder.

„Ist schon gut Mione, Ich wollte ja auch raus! Es ist nicht deine Schuld! Nächstes Mal klappt es." Er legte sich mit leichtem Schwung aufs Bett. Ja nächstes mal, er starrte verträumt an die Decke. Bald würde er auf die Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei gehen, mit Hermione. Zwar nur die beiden letzten Jahre aber immerhin! Tom wurde Überzeugt dass es das Beste für Alex wäre seinen Abschluss zu machen. Ja und Mione würde mitkommen. Sie hatte ein Eid abgelegt. Arme Mione…!

„ Hermione wurde vor einem Jahr mit ihren Eltern überfallen. Ihre Eltern wurden getötet und Hermione wurde von Tom begnadigt damit sie Alex als Sklave dienen konnte. Doch Alex hatte nie vor Mione als Sklavin zu sehen. Er war jetzt 12 Jahre und Mione 16 sie war ein guter Mutter Ersatz. Immer wenn er bestraft wurde war Mione da! Sie sang ihn in den Schlaf, tröstete ihn wenn die schmerzen zu heftig waren. Ja Alex war ein Schwarzhaariger Junge, gerade mal 1.70 groß und wog bei dieser Größe knapp 60 kg, aber das schönste waren seine Smaragdgrünen Augen.

**Bis demnächst! Bitte Reviewt mir damit ich weiß was ihr davon haltet!**

**Moonlight4**

**7.November 2005**


End file.
